emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3473 (25th June 2003)
Jack and Ronnie come to blows in the Woolpack, Laurel gives Sam food for thought about his egg empire's logistics, while Ollie begins her job at the vet's. Plot With Victoria recovering from her appendix operation safely back at the Sugdens', Jack turns his attentions elsewhere as he seizes the opportunity to confront Siobhan over her misdiagnosis of his daughter's illness. The sparks fly in The Woolpack as the Marsdens are trying to have a quiet drink, but Jack is like a dog with a bone, firing comments across the pub directed towards the district nurse. Unable to ignore the accusations against his daughter-in-law, Ronnie jumps to her defence engaging in a full-scale verbal battle, that culminates in Jack making a suggestion about Ronnie's infidelity causing him to throw a punch at Jack. After Paul breaks up the fight, Frances is furious with her husband for provoking Jack into nearly letting the cat out of the bag and her daughter-in-law for burning more bridges with the neighbours. Laurel suggests that Sam learns to drive to improve this business potential as an egg vendor. Although nervous at the prospect of taking an exam, Sam agrees it would certainly help him expand the reach of his egg empire. Worried Marlon vows to keep off the roads for life if Sam is granted the responsibility of a vehicle. Chris is impressed to receive the rent for Butler's Farm on time and in full from his new tenants. Aware of the difficulty in getting the cash together this month Andy is left worrying about next month's rent. Bob announces that he's going to take a few days off to visit Terry and Dawn in Spain. Diane breathes a sigh of relief when she witnesses Louise telling Bob that she is unable to join him on the trip. Cast Regular cast *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Frances Marsden - Sandy Walsh *Ronnie Marsden - Ray Ashcroft *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Stephanie Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam Guest cast *Bus Driver - Clive Cooper Locations *Victoria Cottage - Back garden *Church Lane car park *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Hotten Road *Keepers Cottage - Back garden *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Cages and consulting room *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Holdgate Farm - Hallway and kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,830,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes